Memories
by Kamii-chan 8D
Summary: Mello volta à Wammy's para reviver sua infância. Matt x Mello, Oneshot, yaoi.


_Kamii: Yaay, Matt x Mello!_

_Mello: De novo! :D_

_Kamii: Dá os avisos, Mello Yellow? 8)_

_Mello: Death Note não pertence à Kamii. Se pertencesse, eu não teria morrido, muito menos o Matt. Isso aqui é yaoi, então, se não gosta, sai daqui :)_

* * *

Takada se matou ateando fogo em si própria, e morreu ainda segurando o papel de Death Note com o nome de sua última vítima.

_Mihael Keehl._

Mello abriu os olhos.

Estava de volta à Wammy's.

"Mas o que..." – perguntou-se, mas depois resolveu parar de se fazer tantas perguntas.

Nunca soube o que haveria depois da morte, mas nunca acreditou muito que poderia viver após estar morto.

Nunca acreditou nessas coisas.

Muito menos em um caderno assassino. _Que ridículo_.

Então começou a andar pelos corredores da Wammy's, com paredes claras e portas de madeira marrom-avermelhada.

Respirou fundo e sentiu cheiros familiares – cheiro de lavanda que as salas exalavam, cheiro de jasmin da árvore que ainda estava plantada perto do campo de futebol, cheiro de madeira que vinha da lareira que ficava na sala de Roger.

Como sentia falta daquele lugar.

Continuou andando, até que chegou à biblioteca. Passou pela porta de madeira um pouco maior e mais pesada do que a maioria, e entrou na sala.

Era imensa, e em todas as paredes tinham várias estantes, feitas do mesmo tipo de madeira que eram feitas as portas. Elas estavam lotadas de livros, novos e velhos, sobre história, geografia, biologia e muitas outras coisas.

Tinha até álbuns de fotos.

Foi até uma das prateleiras imensas que iam de um lado da parede ao outro, e procurou pelo livro que queria.

Sétima prateleira, de baixo para cima.

Mello então tirou de lá um livro de capa verde-escura e grossa, grande, com um 'W' de 'Wammy's' escrito em prateado e um pouco empoeirado, e riu.

Talvez não vissem mais as fotos dos primeiros alunos da Wammy's, já deviam ser um pouco velhas.

Abriu o livro e sorriu instantaneamente.

_Melhores Alunos da Wammy's House:_

_1__o__. Near_

_2__o__. Mello_

_3º. Matt_

"Eu ficava nervoso ao ver isso" pensou, "mas agora não importa."

Não importava, não é?

Mello morrera.

Near ganhara novamente.

Como sempre.

"Mesmo assim, seria bom..." pensou, enquanto passava os dedos pela página do livro "...Se eu fosse o número um. Pelo menos uma vez..."

Importava.

Sempre importou, sempre iria importar.

Mello estando morto ou não.

Não pôde provar para si mesmo de que era capaz...

-Você deveria parar de pensar tanto, - o loiro ouviu uma voz atrás dele. Uma voz que conhecia bem. –Mello.

Matt passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Mello e terminou de virar a página.

-Nós líamos esse livro o tempo todo, não é? – ele riu, - gostávamos de como nos saíamos nas fotos.

Na página seguinte havia um grupo de meninos enfileirados e sorrindo, no campo de futebol.

-_Nosso _time de futebol – murmurou Mello, e passou os dedos por cima do rosto de um certo menino loiro que sorria, triunfante – sinto falta disso.

-Seu sorriso era diferente, - comentou Matt, observando o rosto de Mello, que encarava a página com fotos – era como se tivesse o mundo nas mãos. Agora está um pouco diferente, mas – sorriu quando Mello parou de ver o livro para fitá-lo – eu gosto muito do seu agora, também.

Mello então sorriu.

-Matt, pensei que não o veria de novo, - comentou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o rosto do outro – você está _mesmo _aqui?..

-Estou, - respondeu, colocando sua própria mão em cima da de Mello – eu já te disse antes. Não vou te deixar na mão.

Mello riu e tirou a mão do rosto de Matt, e voltou-se para o livro.

-Você sempre foi um cão leal, Matt. – Mello comentou, enquanto ainda examinava os rostos da mesma página.

-Hah. Talvez eu seja mesmo – concordou, enquanto ficava ao lado do loiro para verem as fotos juntos – e é por isso mesmo que eu não vou te deixar. É o que os cães fazem, não é?

Sim, é o que os cães fazem.

Seguem os seus donos até o final.

Se sacrificam por eles, e continuam amando-os.

Mello fechou os olhos por um segundo.

Matt sempre fora seu cão fiel.

Sempre lá, sempre atrás do companheiro.

E foi daí que Mello inventou aquele apelido, que combinava tão bem com o ruivo.

-Mello, vire a página, vai – Matt resmungou, revirando os olhos – não é muito legal ficar examinando fotos com garotos suados e com lama nas roupas.

-Cala a boca, Matt – Mello disse, mas não parecia nervoso. – Eu estava vendo como o meu cão fica legal cheio de barro e suado.

Matt revirou os olhos novamente.

-Vocês sempre me arrastavam para jogar, mesmo quando eu não queria. Eu não era um bom jogador.

-Mas eu _gostava _de ter você por perto. Aliás, ainda gosto – comentou Mello, e colocou seu braço esquerdo sobre o ombro de Matt – e você ficava sempre no meu time, nós sempre ganhávamos.

_-- Flashback --_

_-Matt, vem jogar futebol! – Um loiro com cabelo loiro e olhos grandes chamou, com uma bola de futebol em uma das mãos, enquanto puxava a camisa do amigo com a outra._

_-... – Matt não prestava atenção direito, estava muito ocupado jogando seu minigame, como sempre._

_-Vem. Jogar. Futebol. – Mello resmungou, e puxou o outro com mais força._

_-Tá bom, tá bom – Matt parecia acordar – Mas Mello, eu não consigo jogar muito bem..._

_-Dane-se – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo – preciso de alguém pra levar as boladas no meu lugar._

_Matt levantou-se e riu._

_E então se deixou ser arrastado pelo amigo até o campo de futebol._

_Estava um dia quente e com sol, pouco comum na Inglaterra._

_-Matt, me passa a bola sempre que der e a gente ganha – garantiu Mello, enquanto ambos se alongavam com os outros meninos._

_-Esse é o problema – respondeu o menino ruivo, esticando os braços – eu não consigo roubar a bola se os outros tentam me atropelar pra pegá-la de mim._

_-Bebê chorão – resmungou Mello, e então todos os garotos foram para o centro do campo, para começar o jogo._

_Naquele dia, o time de Mello ganhou, como sempre ganhava._

_O time adversário simplesmente sabia que perderia, sempre._

_Mello era o melhor jogador da Wammy's, e sempre fazia mais de cinco gols._

_Matt não fizera nenhum gol, como esperado – mas conseguira passar a bola para Mello algumas vezes._

_Todos os garotos estavam suados e lambuzados de terra – tinha chovido no dia anterior._

_Mas então Roger apareceu com uma câmera nas mãos._

_-Crianças, fiquem juntos e sorriam! – comandou, dando alguns passos para trás para enquadrar todos os pequenos jogadores na foto – vou começar um álbum de fotografias, e essa foto vai para a primeira página de fotos._

_E então todos os meninos se arrumaram em uma fileira e sorriram, enquanto Roger apertava o botão da câmera._

_--Fim do Flashback--_

E então Mello virou a página.

Matt riu automaticamente, e Mello fez uma careta.

-Você disse que não tinha tirado foto _disso_. – comentou, irritado.

-Ahh por favor – riu Matt, - você tava fofo assim!

-Matt, você não acha que é como dizer "eu sou um chocólatra" pra todo mundo que quisesse ver o álbum?! Você não precisava fazer isso.

-Mello, você tinha doze anos. – respondeu o ruivo, dando uma de suas mãos para Mello – e Páscoa serve para essas coisas, certo?

-Errado – comentou Mello, examinando a foto de um menino com a boca e as roupas lambuzadas de chocolate – na Páscoa não se tira uma foto dessas.

_--Flashback--_

_Era manhã de Páscoa e todos os garotos da Wammy's ganharam uma barra de chocolate._

_Matt dera a sua para Mello, ele não gostava de doces._

_Near também cedeu a sua, não ligava para aquelas coisas._

_E então, Mello ficara com três barras de chocolate._

_E resolvera comê-las todas de uma vez._

_Idéia besta._

_As barras lambuzaram suas roupas e seu rosto, mas ele não ligou._

_Era chocolate, afinal de contas._

_Mas Matt achou aquilo muito engraçado para passar em branco, e clicou Mello comendo o chocolate derretido._

_Sem que o loiro soubesse._

_--Fim do Flashback--_

Matt virou para a página seguinte, e apertou as mãos de Mello nas suas.

Mello sorriu e passou os dedos da mão livre pelos rostos de dois garotos que jogavam videogame na sala de estar.

Um ruivo e outro loiro.

-Naquele dia, chovia muito – lembrou Mello, pensativo – e você me disse que estava com medo dos trovões. Idiota.

Matt riu.

-Era um pretexto para passar um tempo com você. – respondeu, - e ficamos jogando videogame até meia noite!

-E depois eu pedi pra você me beijar – respondeu Mello, revirando os olhos – que idéia ridícula.

-Ridicula? – Matt retrucou, – Mello, não acha estranho você falar isso depois de me beijar mais milhões de v...

-...Rídicula porque passou a ser mais difícil ficar sem você.

-...

-Sou um idiota, não sou? – Mello riu.

-É. Um idiota. – Matt concordou, sorrindo, e virou a página do álbum mais uma vez.

E continuaram vendo as fotos, examinando-as e lembrando-se do tempo em que eram crianças.

Em uma delas, era festa de Natal, e Matt tinha ganhado um jogo de Nintendo DS.

Em outra, Matt e Near assistiam a um documentário na televisão enquanto Mello discutia com Linda sobre alguma coisa boba.

Ficaram mais algum tempo lembrando-se do tempo em que eram vivos e felizes.

Em que eram _crianças._

-Matt, vamos embora. – Mello concluiu, guardando o álbum na prateleira da estante de madeira avermelhada, quando terminaram de vê-lo.

-Sério?.. – perguntou Matt, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

-Sério, - respondeu o loiro, enquanto se dirigiam à porta de saída da Wammy's – eu já fiz o que queria fazer, e de qualquer forma, tudo vai ficar bem.

Matt então abriu a porta pesada.

-Por quê você diz isso?

-Porque eu ainda tenho você, não tenho? – perguntou Mello, estendendo sua mão direita para o ruivo.

-Tem, - Matt respondeu, pegando a mão de Mello – sempre vai ter, chefe. – e sorriu.

Mello sorriu também, e saíram de mãos dadas da Wammy's pela última vez.

Mello sentia-se bem, não importava para aonde iriam.

Tudo daria certo.

Ele ainda tinha Matt.

Ele ainda tinha suas memórias.

* * *

_Kamii: Estou tentando, sério mesmo, fazer um Matt parecido com o Matt. :B_

_Mello: E funcionou?.._

_Kamii: Aahn eu não sei... Mesmo sendo um dos meus personagens favoritos, o Matt não abre muito a boca, e fica difícir ç.ç' De qualquer forma, tomara que tenham gostado! Eu me inspirei na música Photograph, do Nickelback. (y)_

_Mello: Você fica perigosa quando ouve músicas._

_Kamii: É, eu sei :D Mandem reviews, siim? ;)  
_


End file.
